Le couronnement d'Elsa
by totolamalice1
Summary: Qu'arrive-t-il a Elsa pendant son repas de couronnement, et qu'arrive-t'il ensuite? Attention, Elsanna.
1. Un repas saoul

_Salut, c'est une traduction d'une fic anglaise, le lien est à la fin._

 _C'est ma première traduction, donc elle risque d'être un peu foireuse, désolé. Faites moi savoir si quelque chose a été vraiment mal traduit ^^._

 _Pour ceux qui l'ont déjà lue, j'espère que ce sera à la hauteur de vos attentes, et pour les autres, enjoy!_

Je me suis réveillée hébétée et désorientée, j'étais toujours dans ma tenue de couronnement de la nuit dernière, mais ma jupe et ma cape n'étaient plus là, et Anna était allongée, nue, à côté de moi, avec l'air endormie…

 **La nuit précédente**

Aujourd'hui a eu lieu mon couronnement. Je me suis débrouillée tout au long de ma cérémonie sans leur laisser savoir. J'étais soulagée, mais aussi triste que les portes devront se fermer le jour suivant, et je serais forcée de continuer à vivre seule isolée dans une chambre.

Les domestiques ont préparé un gigantesque repas pour Anna et moi, afin de célébrer cet événement. J'étais en bout de table, assise fièrement, quand Anna s'est mise à côté de moi, accompagnée de servantes. « Salut Elsa ! » fit Anna. « Bonjour » ai-je répondu. « Aloooooors » dit ma petite sœur en se servant un énorme verre de vin. « Tu en veux ? » demanda-t-elle. « Merci, sauf que je ne bois pas. » « Pfff, t'es qu'une connasse ennuyeuse ! » s'exclama Anna. Tout le monde dans la pièce était choqué. « Anna ?! » l'interpellai-je. « Excuse-moi, ça n'était pas voulu.» s'excusa Anna, des larmes emplissant ses yeux. « Ce n'est pas grave » la pardonnai-je, en séchant ses quelques larmes, doucement. « Tu sais quoi, donne-m'en ! » lui demandai-je. « Ok Elsa ! » fit Anna en me servant un grand verre de vin.

Anna et moi devînmes de plus en plus saoules tout au long du repas, jusqu'à ce que, finalement, je me lâche et lui révèle mon secret. « Anna, devine quoi ! » « Quoi ! » cria-t-elle. « J'ai des pouvoirs de glace ! » m'exclamai-je en riant hystériquement. « Hé, stylé. » fit-elle en écartant son assiette. « Lève-toi ! » dis-je après qu'elle pendant qu'elle était seulement sonnée* pendant environ une minute. « Hey, suis-moi » murmura-t-elle, séduisante. « Ok ! » répondis-je.


	2. Nouvelles expériences

Anna m'emmena dans ma chambre. « Enlève ta jupe et ta culotte. » ordonna-t-elle. « Ok ! » fis-je fiévreusement. Je décidais d'enlever ma cape, tant qu'à y être. Anna se déshabilla complètement. Je me mordais la lèvre et rigolais bêtement. « Allonge-toi sur le lit avec tes mains en l'air. » demanda-t-elle. Je me suis allongée sur le lit avec mes jambes écartées, prête à commencer. Anna attacha ma culotte autour de mes poignets. Je me sentais petite et faible, elle pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait ! J'étais excitée.

« Ok Elsa, je veux que suces mes tétons. » dit-elle, séduisante. Elle les a mis devant ma bouche et les ai sucés joyeusement. « OUI Elsa, continue ! » cria-t-elle. J'ai donc sucé un peu plus fort, et commencé à mordiller. « Oh oui, c'est in…incroyable ! » gémit-elle. « Ok, c'est à mon tour » fis-je avec une voix profonde et lascive. » « Tout ce que vous voulez, ma reine » déclara-t-elle en souriant. « Je veux que tu me lèches la chatte » ordonnais-je. « Je veux que tu la lèches tellement fort que tout le monde dans ce putain de château entende mes gémissements ! » « OUII ! » s'exclama Anna avec excitation. Je m'allongeai et écartai mes jambes au maximum.

Elle commença doucement au début. Elle a regardé mon entrée mouillée, et s'est mordue la lèvre d'excitation. Elle lécha mon clitoris et le titilla avec sa langue. Je laissai sortir un doux gémissement. « Oh Anna… » « Tu aimes ça ? » dit-elle en souriant. Elle enfonça sa langue profondément en moi, en massant mon bourgeon. « Anna ! » gémissais-je. Elle a mis sa bouche sur ma chatte, et me dévorait. « OHH ! Mon dieu ! OUII Anna ! » m'écriais-je. « Oh ! » fis-je, gémissant encore. Elle mordillait, suçait et jouait avec mon clitoris. « OHH ! OOH ! OUII ! » hurlai-je. « Oh mon dieu ! ». Je gémissais alors que je laissais finalement sortir un liquide que gicla sur la tête d'Anna. « Petite salope !» dit Anna, joueuse. Elle me fit goûter le liquide en m'embrassant passionnément. C'était doux et chaud. J'ai aimé ça. Elle libéra mes poignets. « Anna, je ne te fermerai plus jamais ma porte ! » fis-je, désolée. « Je t'aime Elsa. » « Je t'aime aussi. » Ensuite nous nous sommes endormies ensemble, dans les bras de l'autre.

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Je sais que c'était détaillé ! Dites le à l'auteur si vous voulez qu'il continue !** (Lien de la fic originale: s/11328397/1/Elsa-s-coronation-after-dark )


End file.
